Melody
by Verldaine Weriynsri
Summary: i know some ones done this before but...a girl gets, literally, dropped in tortall but shes not a normal girl...
1. Melody

A/N: O.K. this is my first, and I mean VERY first fan fic. I also don't have a "beta reader" or editor or whatever so if it is horribly incompetent up to your standards, whatever I don't care! Also I am writing without a rough draft so that means I don't know the rating or even the story line yet! So forgive my incoherence.  
  
A/N: authors notes are in these thingies  
  
thoughts are in this  
  
and speech is in "this"  
  
1 MELODY  
  
As the dawn reached its peak and the nightingales dwindled their song, there was a horrid noise. "RRRuhhh-rrruhhh-rrruhhh!" And suddenly a loud groan, "Shut up you stupid machine!", the girl got up, turned off her "state-of-the-art alarm clock", tore off her clothes and "hopped" into the shower.  
  
She had been dreaming of Tortall. Her librarian, a couple years ago, introduced her to that wonderful world. Since then she slept- ate- and drank- Tortall. And for the millionth time that week (millionth being an under statement) she dreamt of being there right now. Sigh, how she pitied herself for living on the reached planet called "Earth".  
  
When she finally finished her shower she got dressed and put on her makeup. Thank God for 30 day hair dye, she thought to herself as she looked at her smoky-brown-curly hair. She dyed it parsially so she could look like Daine and parcially so she could hide her natural hair color, which people, as far as she could remember, made fun of. When she finished putting on her makeup she looked at her eyes, they were of the deepest blue found in the ocean. That was the only part of herself she actually liked. Sure, she was very pretty indeed, stubborn chin, full lips, button nose, but her eyes were the best. She liked them because they must have belonged to her birth mother. Considering her father had the most ugly brown eyes yuck brown eyes, sorry for all of you who have them, I pity you!. Yes, her mother died, she died giving birth to her one and only daughter. Well at least that's what her father says.  
  
"Melody! You'll be late for school!" her stepmother called up stairs. "ugh" was Melody's answer. She glided across her messy room and picked up her school bag, ran down stairs, grabbed some toast and started walking to school, not even acnowleging her stepmother.  
  
Melody was dressed in a pair of Express blue jeans, a baby blue and navy striped shirt and a pair of baby blue flip flops. She stopped at, her friends, Paige's house. A moment later, Paige ran out of her house with two dogs trailing her and her mother trying to hold them back. She slumped over trying to catch her breath, "oh.*gasp*.hi.*gasp*.Daine.". " Hey.Alanna". We had been calling each other Tortall names for a year. She like Alanna, I personally think she's a slut, Melody likes Numair so she is Daine Although Paige likes Numair too I like him more, Thought Melody. Anyway it works out. " So how was the weekend? Who was your snuggle-bunny this week" Melody asked and then grinned evily. Paige just smirked "Well, I went to the mall with Jeremy, made him bye me a couple outfits, that was on Friday. On Saturday I went Putt-putting with Ryan, then I went to the movies with Brian. Then Landon took me to dinner. On Sunday I went to the fair with Gary, or Gareth as I like to call him (she smirked more) and this weeks'snuggle-bunny'was Adam"sluts like sluts I guessshe finished. They started walking, Melody secretly envied Paige, because Paige always had at least one boy friend, Melody had kind of a 'dry spell' with boys for a couple years. She couldn't figure out why guys always flirted with her but never asked her out. Oh well something to ponder on the weekends. Melody thought.  
  
They started walking towards Geroff High School when Melody asked Paige, "Adam? You mean the hottest guy in school Adam? The one with the cutest red-coppery hair, Adam?" Paige grinned. "Yes that Adam. So how was your weekend?" Paige asked. Melody just slumped and mumbled "Well it was total bores-ville, all I did was eat, sleep, lock myself in my room and draw." They chatted for a while until they finally got to school. " Well this is where we depart." Melody said. " Good bye!" Paige sighed.  
  
After a long-long day at school Melody finally returned home.  
  
" Where have you been." Her father asked. He was drunk.again. "At school daddy." Melody replied sweetly. She had gotten used to his drunken acts and his abusiveness. " I need you to pick up something,"his words were slurred. "go get me some beers"  
  
" I think you've had enough already." Melody mumbled, but he heard it. They proceed to fight, and an hour later Melody stumbled into her room with a bruised arm and a bloody lip.  
  
She had had enough. This time he had gone too far. She gathered up a hoard of outfits, slammed them in her suitcase and proceeded to write a note.  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
Since it is painfully obvious I am not wanted in this house I have decided to take my leave. I'm sure you all will be much happier.  
  
~Melody  
  
She left the note on her bed and slipped out the window. She started walking and stopped by Paige's house. Should I tell her? Should I tell anyone? No. especially not Paige. She's probably canoodling with Adam. So she kept on going to.well she didn't know yet but she was going somewhere instinct didn't tell her yet. She started humming, and that progressed into mumbling, which progressed into all out singing. If there is one thing she loves it is the effect she has on things when she sings. That's why she joined choir, but that doesn't matter now. Melody was so shrouded in her thoughts that she didn't see the big cliff ahead..  
  
so what'dya think? Hey its my first fan fiction go easy on me! And review dammit review! Flame me if you want I've always wanted to be flamed! 


	2. the fall

A/N: Hey all! Does any one ever read authors notes? I dunno. I feel happy! I got a review! Well any way since we left off, Melody was running away that's pretty much it. So read on. Oh by the way authors notes are in this quotes are in "this" thoughts are in this and songs are in /this/.  
  
1 Melody- the fall  
  
Melody started singing. All the animals stopped making noise. The wind stopped blowing. Every thing silenced just to hear her sing. She loved it. This always happened, every time she sang it felt as if the whole world stopped. She started to sing a tune she made up this summer.  
  
/Gate way toward Heaven and Earth/Send me to a place/a place where I long to be/a place in harmony/ send me to/send me toooo tortall/  
  
corny I know  
  
she was so shrouded in her song she never noticed stepping straight off that cliff until it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The brown hair boy was starring absent mindedly into space. Just then, the red haired boy flicked him on the head. " Ouch! What was that for Cleon???" he asked exasperatedly. Cleon smirked, "Well Neal if you hadn't been making fish eyes at Lady Adrina I wouldn't have to knock you out of your daze." Neal started rubbing the spot where Cleon flicked him. " Oh please." Cleon sighed. "Really do you think the perfect girl is just going to fall into your arms just like that(Cleon snapped his fingers) and start proclaiming her undivided love for you or some thing?" Neal grinned " No I expect her to fall into my arms like this (Neal held out his arms in a way a mother would carry a child)-""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Neal was cut off by a girl, by the looks of around age 17, falling into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Melody fell off the cliff and felt like she was falling through jelly. She wondered, why am I falling so slow? I feel like something is carrying me somewhere. then there was a 'whooosh' and she was jerked then started to fall, but she only fell a short distance "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. Then she fell into a man's arms and fainted.  
  
When Melody awoke she had a splitting headache. "ugghhh" she groaned. She looked around. where am I? She thought. She was in a room, like a bedroom, except every thing was very old fashioned. It was a rather large room. Just then she heard some one coming in. "-yeah so I hold out my arms and she just falls into them, I have no idea who she is or where she came from all I knew was that she had a concuss-" the man stopped when he found melody awake and staring at him. The man had brown hair with a widows peak, a crooked nose and very green eyes.  
  
he's kind of cute, I guess. Thought Melody. Just then he turned bright red. He was talking to an older version of him self-way older, and a curly red haired man with high cheekbones and green eyesok I don't know if he has green eyes but we're saying he does, (drools all over her self) ummm high cheek bones.. "Hello." Said Melody, she didn't want to act rude to the people who brought her here. The older man spoke, " Hello, do you know who I am?" Melody replied "No." "Humm that's strange. well I am Duke Baird, this is my son Nealan, and his friend Cleon-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Melody interrupted "you don't expect me to believe that right? Stop joshin' me."  
  
"Joshing you?" the old man said slowly trying to pronounce it correctly, and failing miserably.  
  
" Yeah you can't expect me to believe that your Duke Baird, that's your son Neal who is best friends with Kel and this to be Tortal? Where the Lady Knight slept with the prince-and Voice of the Tribes. Where there is magic, where you and your son are healers and that hottie over there-Cleon calls Kel awesome names like Pearl of my heart and snow angel and things like that?" Duke Baird grinned "for a girl who doesn't believe this is Tortal you sure know a lot about us." Right now Cleon was as red as a tomato. Melody winked at him. She always did like Cleon, and thought that Neal was incredibly stupid. "Well since we're done with introductions, I'm guessing you have a splitting headache."  
  
"You guessed write, Sherlock." Melody answered. " Who?" asked the Duke. "Nothing." Replied Melody. The Duke put his index and middle finger to her temple. Melody felt coolness wash over her. " Well now that wasn't so hard now was it? Where did you say you were from, again?" Melody replied "I didn't, I came from America."  
  
"America?"  
  
"I'm guessing it is in a different dimention."  
  
"Humm, that sounds like some thing we should ask Numair about."  
  
"Really I get to see Numair? Oh that's just wonderfull!" Melody exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, but for now I think we should change your clothes, I'll send for Salama." But Melody wasn't paying attention, she was dreaming of what she would say to Numair.  
  
A/N: ohh I know im sorry, I know this is supposed to be a romance but you just can't rush into these things! Who should I pair her up with? Neal? Cleon? Duke Baird??? Numair? No not Numair that wouldn't work, he's too loyal, Damn his gentlemenness!!! 


	3. the meeting and other stuff

1 A/N: Hey fools! Yea! I'm going to the renaissance festival this weekend! So that means I wont be updating until Tuesday or something. sad I know. Oh well. People review! I take that Tuesday thing back, I wont update until I get 10 reviews I know I might be mean but come on you could just type "hi" in 10 different reviews. I wouldn't love that but hey at least its something! Any way back to the story.  
  
ya'll a/n in this (I figured out that italics and boldness don't work so..)thoughts are in 'this' and quotes in "this"  
  
1.1 Melody- the meeting and other stuff  
  
  
  
'Oh I can't believe that I get to see Numair!!' thought Melody joyously. 'Damn, where did they put my bag?' She looked around then spotted her forest green bag on the bedside table. She scrummaged through it, looking for her make up. 'Righteous!' She thought when she found her "Little Black Box of Wonders" as she reffered to it. She looked around 'Where's the privery, do they even have mirrors there?', she looked around and found the door that led to it. Then she proceeded to put on her make up. After that was finished she located the clothes that the Duke had ordered her to wear. It was a pair of breeches, a tunic, with a breast band and a loincloth. She blushed slightly when she noticed the breast band, then giggled. Within 2 minutes she had changed, ready to go to see Numair ahh Numair!* drools *  
  
She looked around. 'Humm, where is Numair's office-I mean lab- I mean classroom?'. Suddenly she heard laughter and shoving, the she looked in the direction that it origionated. "-she was so beautiful, Kel you should have seen her she had the deepest blue eyes!" Neal proclaimed, walking back- words and stumbling into Melody. He blushed when he saw that he bumped into someone, then blushed furiously when he saw who he had bumped into. "I'm- I'm-I'm so so so sorr-sorry!" Neal stammered. Knowing she would only get more stammers if she questioned him looked to the girl whom he was speaking to, which you could tell she had had enough of Neal's love sick chatter. "Um, Squire Kelandry, could you tell me where the greatest mage in Tortal, Numair's classroom is?" Melody asked sweetly. Kel seemed to lighten up a bit, "Yes, its 3 halls straight that way, turn right, then go 5 halls, then turn right again, 2 halls, turn left." Kel paused noting the complication on Melody's face, then resumed "here we'll just take you."  
  
"Thanks. That's very kind of you." Melody replied. They started walking, then Kel said "I don't think we've been properly introduced."  
  
"My we haven't." Melody responded. Kel said "Hello I am Squire Kelandry of Mindelindon't think I spelled it right"  
  
"Hello I am Melo- Lady Melody of- of- Ameri- Bri-tainia, yes Lady Melody of Britainia." Melody smiled broadly. Kel looked kind of confused. "Call me Kel."  
  
"Call me Melody or Mel." They shook hands. "This is Nealan don't call him that, call him Neal, only his-""least favorite aunt calls him Nealan." Melody finished for her. Kel looked shocked and embarrassed, so did Neal but. She probably thought that Melody was a friend of his so said nothing. "It was nice meeting you, you need to come hang out with us some time. Would you like to meet us tomorrow at the archery fields around noon? I'll introduce you to our friends."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful I'd love that!" Melody exclaimed. Kel smiled broadly "O.K. tomorrow it is then! This is Numair's classroom, I think he just finished a class." Melody replied, "Thanks, till tomorrow!" Melody saw them leave and heard Kel say when they were at the end of the hall, "You were awful quiet. oh don't tell me, that's the one you were talking about wasn't it?" Neal nodded, Kel gave and exasperated, and huge sigh. Melody giggled then turned to the door that had a gold plate, which read, "Master Numair," on it. Slowly turned the handle, knocked a few times and stepped inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There he was. The most handsome man she had ever seen. He had raven-black hair that was pulled back into a horsetail, ebony eyes that could be increadibly gentle and sensitive yet could shoot daggers at anyone who harmed what he considered his,Daine for example, not like he thinks he owns her or any thing! lips that were ~so~ kissable, high cheek bones ohhh high cheek bones.yumm ,a firm chin and a perfect nose(that was buried in a book, I might add).  
  
"Hello?" She entered. He didn't hear her, he looked like he was grading tests or something, he looked ~so~ handsome, 'Damn that Daine, if only I could have been sent back when he was still Arram, he'd be all mine! If only." Melody thought. She walked over to his desk, stuck her right hand out and sweetly said, "Hello I am Melody, you requested to see me?" Numair looked up his eyebrows stitched into a line, biting his lower lip. Then he relaxed and said, "Oh, yes, hello. You're the one from a different dimention right?" Melody giggled then nodded. 'God he's so cute!' "Please have a seat," Melody selected a comfy chair, sat, and scooted up a bit so she was closer to Numair. Numair just stared at her intently for a couple of minutes and finally said, "Where do you come from and exactly how did you get here?" Melody sighed and said "Well I come from a Democratic country called America. I live in a beach house on the coast of Texas, that is a state in our country. I'm lucky I live near the beach because I love to swim and-oh that's a little off the subject, well anyway. That's where I live, how I got here that's a bit of a mystery. Step-by-step how I got here was my 'father' was drunk and he hit me, I got mad, so I packed some of my stuff and intended to run away. I was walking and I wasn't looking were I was going and fell off Geoffrey's Cliff. That's pretty much it." Numair looked intently at her, "That's it? That's all you did to get here? Got mad and fell off of a cliff?"  
  
"Well no I did take the drainage pipe because I was on the second floor. Oh and I was singing before I fell." Just then Numair's eyes brightened so much it practicly filled the room. He leaned over, "What, exactly, what did you sing?"  
  
"Well in our world a woman named Tamora Pierce writes about you, she does it so well and I was so interested in the topic I became obsessed with 'the Wonderful World of Tortal' (Numair smirked) that I made up these songs, one of them, the one I sang that night went like this, (she cleared her throat)  
  
Gateway toward heaven and Earth/ send me to a place/ a place where I long to be/ a place in harmony/ send me to/ send me tooo Tortal/  
  
And that's pretty much it." Numair dropped he's jaw. "You have magic, I don't know what it is yet but you do, its different from all the other kinds of magic I have ever seen before." Then ~Melody's~ jaw dropped. "I, I have magic? Oh this is wonderful, this is increadibly horrificly wonderful! I always new I had magic!"  
  
"Don't get too excited yet, I still have to figure out what kind of magic it is, so until I figure I out you are going to have to stay here. Also I don't think we can have you stay here and have everybody know that your not from this dimention so."  
  
"So how about we say I'm a Lady from a foreign land, say. Britainia? How 'bout we say I'm Lady Melody of Britainia?" Numair nodded his head yes, yes I think that may work,(he got up, bowed and took her hand) and if you will excuse me lady I have some work to do, I would like you to come here next week, same time." Melody smiled  
  
"Yes that would be nice- do you have the time kind sir? I don't seem to know how many hours I've been unconscious." He looked out the window and said "Why yes it is around 6:30, about time for the pages and squires to have dinner, here, I will escort you to the Cafetorium, maybe I can get Wylodon to present you, I need to tell King Jonathan about you also, I'm sure he would be pleased to know that he can host a ball in your honor, the last one was a whole week ago!" Melody giggled and followed Numair to the cafetorium where she would be formally introduced for the first time as Lady Melody of Britainia.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I spelled a lot of things wrong, but if there's one thing about me, its that I cant spell worth a piece of shit. Chapter 4 most likely will have romance if not, Chapter 5.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! or I will hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you!!! Mu-hahhhhahahahaa 


	4. The Luncheon and Archery Practice

A/N: Hey sorry to all those who reviewed (looks and scowls at those who read and didn't even flame or anything)and didn't get me to actually write in a long time(well at least I thought it was!). Anywayz sorry! On with the story!  
  
  
  
1 Melody-The Luncheon and Archery Practice.  
  
1.1 Melody felt so at home with Numair's arm wrapped around hers. Even though he was just escourting her to the Cafetorium. Oh well. She asked him about his most recent discoveries and his relationship with Daine. He blushed a bit, after all he probably figured that she new EVERYTHING about their relationship, since it was practicly broadcasted ALL over her world. He told her about the brand-spankin-new(as she put it) immortal named the Hierake, the bottom half, from the base of the neck to hoofs, was a golden stag. The top half was human like a centaur, except they are male AND female, and stags instead of horses. Also they were remarkable archers and very handy with swords and daggers (not to mention terribly fast). They had horns on their head, even the female, only the females MUCH smaller. They shimmered gold everywhere, they wore skins and had tattoos on their wrists curving like vines. As far as Daine went, the happy lovers were going along great, as a matter of fact, Numair was going to pop the question again, hopefully this time she'd except.  
  
They came upon the Cafitory WAY too fast for Melody's liking. But when they finally got there the squires and pages were just about to give the prayer when Melody and Numair stepped in. Numair started whispering in Lord Wylodon's (don't know if I spelled that right either, probably not) ear, whilst he was doing that , most likely explaining Melody' reasons for being there, Melody was location Kel. She spotted her and waited for them to finish chatting. Lord Wylodon looked gruff but that was to be expected, then he announced "Squires and pages, we have a Lady who will be joining us today. Please welcome Lady Melody of Britainia." Melody got a tray and sat next to Kel and Co. Wylodon said the prayer and they sat down(which they were standing up before then). "Well, I guess I can introduce you hear now." Said Kel. Melody nodded. "This Neal, as you know already(she pointed to Neal, he started staring intently at his food like it would run away or something), Squire Cleon of Kennan (she pointed to Cleon, Melody winked at him, he grinned at her), Squire Owen of Jesslaw( she pointed to Owen and he glared at Melody),Squire Merric of-" But Melody wasn't really paying attention, she was daydreaming about Cleon-when he was right next to her! Then she snapped back in to attention, just to hear the last member of the Squire Squad show up. "and this is Squire Roald of Conte, crown-prince of Tortal." Finished Kel. He was indeed handsome, dark- raven hair, blue-sapphire eyes, perfectly chiseled features. 'But he's got nothing on my Cleon-wait since when did he become your Cleon? Oh well that just means I am going to have to make the most of my time here' Melody grinned and looked at Cleon. He didn't seem to notice. But he did notice Neal's love-struck face staring directly into Melody's soft features.  
  
She finally noticed that she had not eaten and was very hungry so got back to her tray. On it was chicken-fried(if they even had it) dear steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a hot-fresh from the oven roll as big as her fist. 'They must expect elephants instead of humans to come eat all this.' Melody thought while gobbling up the delisious giant-sized proportions. "So Kel how was- what class did you go to again?" Melody asked. Kel looked up at her with her mouth full, swallowed and said "It was History of Human Era(I forgot what it was called) with Sir Myles and it was fasinating! We were discussing the routes that would be taken in any upcoming Scanra battles!" Melody smiled 'She looks like a little girl talking about her next birthday party.' They talked about a few more things as Merric and Owen were discussing how much they hate prissy Ladys, Cleon was trying(and failing) to distract Neal's attention from Lady Melody.  
  
When lunch was over they dumped out their excess food from their trays and headed out to the archery field. Kel saw Melody eyeing the arrows then Kel asked "Melody do you know how to shoot a bow and arrow?" "Well-no not exactly." She replied sadly "I wanted to learn but my 'father' wouldn't let me" Melody sighed, 'Oh well no use dwelling on that anymore I don't have to' Melody's lips smiled for a moment then went back to how they were. "Would you like for me to teach you?" Melody's eyes brightened and she gave a teeth shimmering smile. "Really you would do that Kel? (Kel nodded, Melody hugged her) Oh you're the nicest friend I have ever had!"a bit melodramatic I KNOW but I didn't know what else to put!" So Kel proceeded to teach Melody the basics like how to stand, how to hold the bow so you don't get string slap, how to put the arrow in, etc. Melody shot. It didn't hit the target like she'd hoped. Shot another one it hit the very outside rim, hey at least she was improving. She nocked another arrow getting ready to shoot when all of a sudden someone accedently hit her, her body went up, and so did the arrow. She uddered a noise and the arrow stopped in mid- flight. It spun around a couple of times as if trying to find the target. Melody looked at a target 30yards away trying to find HER target herself. As if on cue the arrow zipped through the field and hit dead center on the target. Every one was speechless including Melody. They stood there in silence until Melody walked over to the target and tried to pull it out. It was stuck. She put one foot on the target and yanked. She yanked for a couple minutes until she finally yanked it out.for lack of a better word She walked over back to the group. And Owen asked to see it. She handed it over to him. "May I keep it?" he asked. "Umm, sure, whatever" she replied. Just then a runner came up and asked, "Is Lady Melody of Britainia in your presence?" Melody stepped forward and said "I am she." He gave her a note and it read:  
  
Lady Melody,  
  
I ask you to grace my presence once again. Come to my classroom in approximately 2 hours and I shall escourt you to the kings chambers he wishes to discuss your future in our realm, I have told him of my hypothesis of your powers I shall not tell you of them until I have confermed them, it is highly unlikely in itself.  
  
Numair  
  
"I have to go ya'll. I shall see thee later (she giggled). Bye Kel, Roald, Neal, Owen, Merric, Faleron(sp), and fare well Mirage of the Desert (to Cleon)," She giggled some more and then left to go take a bath.  
  
1.1.1 To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: My friend Katie Lee(I changed the name to protect the internet- innocent*puffs out chest and starts laughing and then starts coughing*) cough cough cough I,m alright don't worry about me, anyways back to my original message, my friend Sar-Karie Lee told me that Cleon would never cheat on Kel he's too sweet and nice and stuff. So lets just say he had liked her BUT never did anything about it, so he's fair game. And Neal as always is fair game, and I'm pretty sure Duke Baird is too. any ways back away from my sick imagination. Ch. 5 comes up- whenever I damn well feel like making it! So there! But review help a lot!! So.I'm not putting up no stinkin chapter 5 w/o 10 more reviews! It isn't that hard! Just write "hi" in ten different reviews. I just wanna know that people are accuallly are reading this. You know I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written.anywhere! Well that doesn't make since but boy this is a long authors note! Any ways its past my beddy bye time so I'll leave you with one last thing. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Authors note

*~AUTHORS NOTE~* thingy  
  
Ok well this is kind of short because, hey its an authors message. Anyway my friend ( a.k.a Katie lee * just a nick name, one of her many *) are going to redo this whole thing. Don't worry its going to be MUCH MUCH better because, lets face it, I suck also well probably have a new pen name so watch out for new things. Hopefully it will come next week or this week or something.  
  
Wishing to be glorious Daine, me 


	6. 2nd authors note read read read

AUTHORS NOTE...again... anyway so we've (me and katie lee aka smokey) have started revising the whole story on our new pen name "lost souls and lost minds" isnt that so happy? Yea I think so. Anyway the new/old first chapter is up and it has the title of "Don't know yet..." and has some more words but I frankly forgot them, so just go and search for our pen name, there's not much difference in the chapter but were rewriting the whole story and I'm actually going to finish it! Yay! So today is the day that verldaine weriynsri departs, I might write something else without my friend, but until then, bye  
  
END OF CAPTAINS LOG  
  
Oh and if I didn't mention it in the other story if you have anything you want to ask me about or gripe about or just flame and you actually want to talk to me I have everything there is to im so just review and leave me your whatever kind of sn (yahoo, msn, or aim) kudos 


End file.
